vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124785-morning-coffee-416-whats-in-the-box-edition
Content ---- ---- Too late to have a great day? Never! | |} ---- Too late. | |} ---- Trying not to, but I'll admit I'm pretty beaten down right now about WS :( I'm hoping that the PUG raid tonight (don't know if it will happen, but sure hoping it will) or our regular raid tomorrow will re-kindle and help me get over my feelings about the box stuff. It was kind of crazy, because I went home from work being pretty down about WS, and my wife was totally excited about making boosts. She'd just discovered it and is having a blast. So I gave her my best smile and showed as much enthusiasm as I could muster. Ah how the tables have turned :D It's been really cool watching her make this game her own, though. She is completely new to the MMO world, and it's all been pretty overwhelming for her. So I introduced her to pieces at a time, starting the stuff that *I* enjoy, and it was no surprise that she took after me in a lot of ways. She is obsessed with running dungeons, and she is absolutely giddy wiping over and over on the same boss (I married a good one, yo). Every night she wants to queue up for SC because "this time I will live through the final boss fight!". But recently she FINALLY discovered Veteran Shiphands (I've been telling her how great they are) and she's been running them and having a blast. We did a few the other night when we didn't have time or energy for a dungeon run. And I still maintain these things are some of the best content in game and prove that you don't need a challenge to be fun. Anyway, now she's branched out and is excited about joining a relic circle and crafting boosts. I really couldn't care less about crafting in this game, but she's loving it, and I'm so glad it's in there. This really is such a great game. I hope it works out its issues and is successful for years to come. | |} ---- Show her the fat cat;) She will love it and she will beg for you to make sure she gets one;) | |} ---- Nah- I did. She actually couldn't care less. And she'd be upset at the idea of spending any extra money on the game. She did flip out (in a good way) when I bought her a pristine key (purchased with my in-game plat), though. I married a good one- did I say it? | |} ---- I just want y'all to know, I feel and sympathize with your anguish. I went through this same thing with the DC Universe community during it's transformative period and I was one of the big doubters back then. Then I sat through the transition and saw the game I love actually come out stronger and better than before. Even today, two years after I stopped playing regularly, I can still log-in, have a great time, socialize with people I knew back then who *still play* and the game still gets big, regular, awesome content updates. While I know that DCUO is probably the exception to the generally-accepted rules, it is also the proof that a game *can* successfully transition between business models successfully and still be really fun to play. But I know there are some people who just will not listen, who will let their lives be disrupted, their days ruined, their game time destroyed by doubt and angst ... and for those people, there is nothing I can say to make you feel better except "I hope it gets better for you." | |} ---- Oki lol;) My girl hate computer games, but Its ok for me...as long as I get to play a few hours in the evening... But i did show here a phone photo of the fat cat (that i took from a youtube video) and she replied "what is that funny looking guy"? I told her about it..and she replied..ohh how fun: and then continued with:..what do you want for dinner and when are you home? LOL....But..I think she liked the cat;) | |} ---- Don't usually feel inclined to post in these, but that pic made me laugh out loud so here goes. Hit 41 last night on Normal Moo. Finished the humongous Wilderrun. All in all it was a much better experience than the last two times I was there. I'd suggest a few one - time transports in between some of the hubs, though, a la Krag Studrock. In particular, between the Luminai complex and Devastation Ridge. Aside from that, props on not sending me in ten different directions at once and not making me kill approximately infinity snorglugs in the woods. In real life... it's almost Friday. I finished the crazy mandatory classes at work for the week, and should be done after three more next week. If I survive the boredom I will consider it a success! | |} ---- my hubby got me playing MMOs by having his speakers on while killing Murlocs and Treants in WoW. The sounds they made, made me crack up and I used to go watch him play. He did subtly but got me playing LOL. So don't give up hope. She just may give it a shot at some point :) I want the fat cat mount and costume, but am not willing to pay for an extra game for them. Once all the hype is done, maybe the prices will come down some and I can pick them up. But not going out of my way to get them. Yeah I was a little upset about how they did this promo, but kudos to them for thinking 'out of the box' to try to get new people to play. I honestly don't think they did this for any other reason. They just didn't think through how it would affect the current player base. Oh well, live and learn. :) Hope you all have a great day! EDIT: New adventure coming out called Bay of Betrayal. This looks like it will lots of fun! http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2015-04-16-deep-dive-bay-of-betrayal/ | |} ---- ---- Oooooh cool! Something to read that's not business-model related! *happy dance* | |} ---- Will everyone be able to play the new Adventure, or do we need to buy a new retail box first? | |} ---- Olivar you know I :wub: to mess with you. But this is not one of those times. I miss my fun loving Chua friend. :) | |} ---- I agree DCuo became a gem of a game after they had gone free to play.. it may very well be the exception to the rule.. but i had a lot of good times playing it. Enough to use my character as my avatar in this forum. No matter what turns out in the end.. this game is good enough to make a bad situation better down the line. I still hold a flame of faith that no matter what steps are taken their headed in a positive direction. | |} ---- You can go thank Carbine for that. No replies anywhere, no tweets with clarification, just utter silence, while shafting the fanbase in the back. | |} ---- ---- +1000 | |} ---- Ha! Tex is my DC Universe character, too! | |} ---- Makes you think if someone at Carbine is giving us the finger/and or feeling the same as we do. Wildstar's latest adventure is called...*drum roll* BAY OF BETRAYAL http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2015-04-16-deep-dive-bay-of-betrayal/ | |} ---- It's as if they tried to sabotage their own game! (I'm sorry I couldn't resist the pun game, I'll behave now) | |} ---- And left it defiled? | |} ---- Its common when a developer has to make painful decisions not to disclose it just do it.. kinda like the movies where the president has to press the red button to blow up invading aliens.. they don't tell the public in the movies because what must be done has to be done. This happens alot in real life. No point in telling one early it will just create unrest either way. I wont be surprised if Carbine comes up with something to help remedy the situation with the boxes.. after all the voice has been loudly broadcasted about the veteran players disproval over the matter.. carbine has done stuff in the past to gift out stuff so I will wait to see if anything new takes place over this issue before drawing a final conclusion on how I feel about the matters. | |} ---- I am holding out hope they will address this. | |} ---- ---- I don't need the general explanation. I've been in this "world" for 7 years, and I know where this ends up.... And this is not Carbine making the decisions, this is NC$oft | |} ---- ---- ---- Depending how/if they respond(I can't possibly imagine even Carbine not responding to this), but I've been surprised before...) will determine how I go about things. On another note...I think the 2nd biggest concern is what happened to Chillias Fluttershy? I think this is an underlying issue with the mood on the forums personally | |} ---- Agreed. Bring Flyttershy back, please. Tie it to a box, IDC. | |} ---- They have to make sure the current players are happy.. especially if this is the begining of a new buisness model. .their gonna have to depend on their current players to inspire the new ones to stay. Sure i get pissed off at a lot of decisions devs make.. On they day I play the perfect mmo is the day I find myself a billionair making the game myself. .and even then i might find something to gripe about lol Than you with your wisdom and experience should already know this is an attempt to save the very game we have all grown to love. If NCsoft is behind this decision than it is to do what they can to prevent another COH meldown from happening. Which will be the worst outcome for all of us in the end. | |} ---- ---- Sorry for the harsh words, but please take your endless negativity back to the negative threads. | |} ---- I would buy a box just to have her recognisable avatar back! This is way more important than carbine's behaviour, lets just keep that in the other threads. So tonight our guild starts our attunement runs for the newly dinged 50s and people who have alts. We're making it a weekly thursday thing. I only just managed to get my Healslinger beloved with dommie so I'm set to go on adventures all night! Soon there will be a potato raid, be scared pve'ers, soon we will be stealing your thunder! | |} ---- Better? > | |} ---- MUCH!!!! | |} ---- That's more like it! I can now smile again knowing peace is restored. | |} ---- Yay! \o/ | |} ---- Ah no need for appologies.. but im also not delusional.. ive been around the mmo' world for a long time myself and been there and done that.. I understand your disapointment its shared with many. I dont take the box issue that personal because their trying to liquidate their inventory so they gotta do what they gotta do to recoup their losses. Its buisness.. nothing personal about it. The crowed has spoken and now we wait to see if carbine addresses the loyalty of its fans. SOOOOO cuuuuute! :D | |} ---- ---- Don't get too happy... The server gods may hear you | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- I watched SWTOR turn into a massive turd because of F2P, so I'm not quite as confident as you are. :( I have to be honest, as much as I love certain aspects of the game, Carbine *cupcake*s up a lot. And not just any *cupcake*up, the type that makes you think you've swallowed a stupid pill because you just can't understand what's going on and why. I don't even know how this studio is capable of producing stuff I love and stuff I hate so consistently. Anyway, if we do see F2P, I full expect to see the 'bad Carbine' in its full glory. Sad, but true. (also, don't mind the edge, I'm running on almost no sleep :P ) | |} ---- ---- If it would help, I'd be all for it. But I feel like part of the problem with F2P is that there are too many different expectations, and everyone's arguing subjectively so no one is really 'right' in the end. There are plenty of people who would be 100% cool with putting decor in the cash shop that can only be bought with real money, yet that would be terrible to me. They'd justify it as 'don't block MY fun' while I do the same. XP buffs, rng packages, extraneous special currencies that have no gameplay value. On and on it goes. When you can't please everyone, please the stockholder. Seems rational to me but I'm too fanboy over gameplay > all to accept it. Shit, I remember when the primary argument for F2P was "game companies charge too much and profit too much, lower your prices". Years later it seemed (in my experience) to suddenly shift to "your game is mediocre but if you give me a chopped up version for free I might buy from your cash shop later". I don't even know wtf is going on anymore. I'm really tired like I mentioned, on about two hours sleep, so my attitude is dismal. But yesterday I pretty much decided I'm no longer going to play MMOs after Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- I think GW2 is good... I mean we already have Black Lion Chests in the form of Boomboxes haha. But for real that game has delivered content pretty consistently since it came out. Of course there are people who are dissatisfied with the pace of bug fixes and all that but you'll get that anywhere I think. | |} ---- GW2 has a good model, but it's probably not viable for a game switching from a subscription base. I would imagine, if the business model changes, Carbine is going to want to keep as many people subscribing as possible. IMHO, B2P + optional sub (like ESO) is probably the best option. I don't know how many new players they're going to get with this Mystery Box deal, but I imagine a lot of new players would feel they were duped into buying the game if WildStar goes F2P. GW2 is also not really a traditional MMO in the way WildStar is, as most of the content is still relevant at max level. And you can just putter about as you want, take off for a bit and come back, not feeling like you're way behind everyone else. WildStar has that same drive to keep moving forward that most P2P MMOs have, where once you've finished something, unless it's elder game repeatable content, you're done with it. So B2P (with no subscription option) lends itself better to GW2 than having an optional subscription does, whereas the reverse is true for WildStar, IMHO. Honestly, I think ESO's model is the best I've seen for a game that has undergone a business model. All players get the full game (which they've all paid for, after all), but subscribers get benefits for subscribing. True, there's a cash shop, but subscribers get a monthly stipend. I'm not really a big fan of the stipend system since it tends to incentivize developers to bloat the cash shop and entice subscribers to spend beyond their stipend, but I don't think it has to be that way. Hopefully, the fact that a subscription grants access to future content, and non-subscribers have to purchase it in the cash shop, incentivizes Zenimax to continue to churn out content, rather than just cosmetic items. | |} ---- ---- Fair points. I'm definitely not thinking about having no sub fee for anyone either. I agree that a hybrid model would be good, provided the benefits for subscribing are good enough. If this game goes F2P I'm not sure what I'd do... not because I hate the model or anything but because it would be really really dumb to do so after convincing people to buy the box again. That would be a pretty disappointing business move in my eyes. | |} ----